


Run

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fuck Canon, Gen, Heroes in Crisis can kiss my ass, Heroes in Crisis was a bunch of bullshit, let my baby react to their deaths you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Dick reacts to the deaths of Roy and Wally.And it wasn't a good reaction at all.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> I am bitter.
> 
> This is not Birdflash. I don't--and never will--ship Dick with Wally. Like I will never ship Jason and Roy. They are best friends. Leave it at that.

Dick sat with his legs dangling off the roof of the building, numb as he looked out over the skyline.

“ _Arsenal and Flash are… confirmed.”_

The words kept ringing in his ears, long after Superman had uttered them.

If Dick were being honest with himself, he felt numb. There was a void deep in his chest that he couldn’t fill and he knew that he should try to patch it up, at least, but he just…

Didn’t care.

_Wally’s dead. He died._

**_Again._ **

The wind blew through his hair and pushed on his torso and Dick looked down at the busy traffic below, head tilting. The civilians still had no clue. They had no clue two of Dick’s best friends were gone–two people he’d loved like _brothers._

It’s… Actually kind of amazing, from a certain perspective.

He felt a pang in the emptiness of his chest at the thought of the word brother. He really had loved them like family, hadn’t he?

Dick pressed his hands to his face, taking the domino off before doing so. When he did, he noted that his hands were shaking. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed that before.

Every time he thought about Roy or Wally, a deep ache within started to pulse and throb in the void in him. And the ache was a tremendous one. A bone-deep ailment that he couldn’t deal with.

His family tended to do that, didn’t they? Die, that is. His bio parents and family, Jason, Bruce, Damian, he thought Tim was dead for a little bit…

Now…

Now Roy and Wally too…

A small whimper slipped past his lips and Dick pressed his hands harder into his face.

Soon, tears were forcing their way past his hands and he was sobbing in its earnest into the night when his emotions hit him like a brick wall.

The _anguish_ was too much for him to handle silently. The unbridled, pure agony tore through his body and all Dick could do was cry.

Maybe he’s just… cursed.

He needed to run.

To get away.

So he did.

Dick jolted to his feet, roughly replacing the domino on his face, before taking a running start off the roof and jumping onto the next.

And the next, and the next, and the next, until he couldn’t anymore. Until he collapsed from exhaustion and cried himself into unconsciousness.

What did it matter?

They’re _gone._


End file.
